


Thomewt：Sham

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)





	Thomewt：Sham

Newt原本相信上帝是温柔的。

…

［你还有想要去做的事吗？你还有遗憾想要有机会弥补吗？］天使询问，声音如同铃音般美妙。  
［我亲爱的孩子，我们可以最后给予你一个机会。让你亲自去实现一件想去做的事，］上帝的话在脑中回荡，相信一切都是真的。

Newt知道自己死于那场校园枪击案。他不是枪击案的直接被害者，却在惊恐的人群中跌下楼梯，被踩踏而亡。  
来不及告别，来不及去完成自己希望实现的愿望，也来不及给自己准备一个好看点的死亡。  
如果那个枪击案的犯人有一天死去，Newt觉得他等不到见那个人，然后奉上一拳。因为现在他在天堂。  
有天堂就有地狱，那人必定要走去通往地狱的阶梯。

已经没有什么可以怀疑。因为Newt曾经不相信天堂的存在，而如今他就站在这里。  
经历了没有时间概念的漫长，他在这个世界无端多了许多耐心，少了更多急躁。就这样缓悠悠的跟随灵魂们排成的队伍，攀上漫长的阶梯。  
他也见到了天使，比他曾经听到的故事，看到的壁画都要美。是雕像也刻画不出来的完美，甚至纯白刺眼到无法让他细腻到凝视五官，只能任天使与弥漫在周围的光雾融为一体。

“真是残酷的选项。”  
第一次他觉得上帝也是残酷的。  
上帝给出来的选择多么的诱人，又多么的痛苦。  
这或许是另一种慈悲，但也是最难的题目。

Newt站在天使面前，寻不见上帝的身影。或许当他完成了愿望，才能见到上帝。此后将何去何从，他都无从知晓。说不定他真的会像一些人说的那样，最终回到上帝的怀中，变回最初的婴儿，失去痛苦。  
“我想参加我妹妹的毕业典礼，听她演奏她自己做的钢琴曲。”金发的灵魂最后选择了距离他最近最短暂却足以让他弥补遗憾的愿望。去见他深爱的家人，去完成未能完成的约定。

［会实现的，］上帝空灵的音色有着分量，即使不在面前，但充盈身边。  
［我带你去见你的“躯壳”，］天使这样说着，牵起Newt的手。不冰凉也不温暖，没有温度，如同抓住了空气。  
本以为天使会像童话与画作上那样温和优雅，可现在Newt不禁怀疑对方是否也存在感情。

…

Thomas作为上帝制造出来的躯壳，在人间存活了仅仅2年。他知道自己为何而生，就像是他知道上帝创造的人和动物是如何求生那样，他死前唯一的任务就是帮灵魂创造一个躯体，让他们实现愿望。  
自诞生就被送入人间，脑中存在着知识还有这幅肉体伪装的故事，开始他作为人的生活。

他被告知，他爱着上帝。  
也相信，上帝爱着他们。

Thomas在这个城市，是个重新找到安定场所开启新人生的旅人。他有一份披萨店的兼职，喜欢在家里看租的电影。和谁都能聊几句，却没有亲近的朋友。

这个城市也有其他躯壳，他们彼此注定认识对方，却没有更深的关系。  
时而那些见过的躯壳就不再出现。也许他们同人类一样去了其他地方，彼此仅仅擦身而过。也许他们为了完成愿望，被寄宿的灵魂带去太远的地方。也许…  
也许他们完成了最后的任务，身为躯壳从此从人间退场。

每个躯壳只能被寄宿6次，然后这幅肉体就会不被怀疑的在人间死亡，永恒的回到上帝的手中。

…

Thomas那晚走在下班的路上，手中提着店中剩下的凉披萨。躯壳不需要进食，可不知情的厨师就是好心塞给了他。

红色的灯闪得他眼睛发痛，飞驰而过的救护车吵得人心慌。他在街道拐角看到人群，还有远处大桥下砸的稀烂的轿车。  
他知道受害者是谁，即便已经面目全非。  
没有被天使接走的灵魂，因为那只是一个躯壳。

“Teresa，”他喃喃念着那具躯壳的名字。这是他唯一接触多的同类，但上个月开始Teresa便已经不再是那副躯壳的所属者。  
Thomas看着寄宿在Teresa躯体内的灵魂如何带着这幅容貌离开城市，拖着行李去实现那趟策划了半年的旅行，去了小时候就希望去一次的城市。

Thomas抬起头，望见一颗白色的光在夜空下化作了星，随后越来越远。  
天使接走了实现愿望的灵魂，将她带去上帝的怀抱。灵魂安详而满足，却无人会来带走Teresa。

…

［这是你的躯壳。］  
当晚，天使带着Newt去见了Thomas。

…

Thomas被面对因为他样貌震惊的Newt逗笑，乐着给金发的人类灵魂打了个响指，“嘿，记住我是Thomas。也记住，你会是Thomas，然后作为Thomas去参加那个典礼吧。”

［别担心，Thomas身边的记忆都会在你的脑中，］天使说着看似安抚性的话，不给Newt反悔的机会。

…

Newt醒来时躺在床上。陌生的天花板，却又熟悉到不能再熟悉。  
想起一切的他从床头拿起不是自己的那款手机，却精准的按下记忆中的密码。相机被切换到自拍模式，那里照出来的是另一张脸。  
——Thomas。  
这是这张脸的名字。

躯壳会把身体借给灵魂使用。  
而他们自己的灵魂则会被带去天堂，帮助那个灵魂占据位置。因为每个灵魂死后都在名单中，他们终究都要回来，谁都无法再次从人间醒来。  
于是Thomas被迫坐在纯白的房间，围Newt占据着位置。他唯一可以干的事，便是盯着地面上的一举一动，观望自己的肉体还有里面的Newt。  
他注视一切，见证那个灵魂如何完成最后的遗愿。

…

Newt不得不按照Thomas的记忆去打工挣钱，这是全新的生活，庆幸的是没有出现问题。因为脑中的记忆让他知道每个步骤，认识每个常解除的人，清楚所有物品的位置。  
唯一会露出的马脚就是他的英国口音。看来他得到了身体，得到了记忆，却改变不了习惯。  
他不得不试着纠正自己的口音，开玩笑避免Thomas周围人对于他用词的好奇

同时他需要独自构思安排去英国去见自己的妹妹，虽然最痛苦的就是他无法以Thomas的姿态作为家人重逢，但至少可以用别的形式进行接触。  
“这是个机会，也是该死的是种痛苦，”Newt哭笑不得，该如何整理去英国的心情，是他最害怕的。

…

Thomas每晚都会被允许从天堂抵达人间一次，去见Newt。没有肉体的他便是上帝制造的灵魂，人类看不到。  
因为这是躯壳就是Thomas，这副身体才是Thomas的主体。他每日需要碰触自己的主体一次，让这幅肉体可以继续正常维持活动，也让自己的灵魂得以漂浮存在。  
这不是难事。只要握个手或者拍拍肩，便完成了。

Newt最开始总会被他吓到，但又很快接受。  
可惜他们对话不多，因为Thomas只要完成碰触，就会被召回天堂帮Newt占位。  
Newt虽想要开口与这个不是同类却此刻有所关联的人开口攀谈，但迟迟没有机会。  
Thomas看起来是那种接触多便能轻松交谈的类型，实则他顽固还有些警惕。除了必要问题的回应，并没Newt期待的那样主动。

“你不会觉得奇怪吗？”又一次Newt不禁对这个不是天使但也被他当作天堂来者的躯壳开起玩笑，“你每次都需要面对自己的脸。”  
他在私下不会继续装作美国口音，英音的发音有些重，使得虚幻飘渺的Thomas在对面微微皱起眉头。  
看来Thomas并不懂如何轻松的开玩笑，他只是板着那张脸，如同对Newt抛出的问题感到困惑。  
Thomas好奇的扫过对面人类的面容，他眼中看到的既是自己，又是那具灵魂。

“我想你才应该觉得奇怪，”最终Thomas的话变得锋利，“每天面对镜子都不再是自己，听到的名字也不再是自己。”  
Newt无话可说。  
想不到再度有机会来到人间，却不再是自己。  
假设这一切都不是认真的，那也许就是最恶劣的玩笑。

…

Thomas在天堂的房间里一直看着Newt的故事。  
他看着自己身体为那具灵魂带来最后的希望。  
而他自己是否充满希望？Thomas无法说“有”。因为他马上就要回到上帝的手中，同那个仅仅两年居住的地方说声再见。

他看着Newt做着店里最受欢迎的披萨。  
他看着Newt边攒钱边查照便宜的机票。  
他看着Newt请假后当晚就拖着行李箱去了机场。  
他看着Newt抵达英国的第一晚就在自己家门口呆站了两个小时也没能敲门。  
他看着Newt装作客人去了妹妹Lizzy选择礼服的商店，并以路过的陌生人给予了赞美，“这条裙子在你身上漂亮极了。”

看着Newt回到人间后度过的一个半月——  
Thomas猜测起这一个半月过后世间还能延续几个小时。

而他还有几个小时。

他每晚落在Newt身旁都来不及在这个陌生的国度多走几步，蜜糖色的眼中只能映入英国夜晚的黑色和霓虹灯。  
一次他遇到那个英国男孩思念家人流泪的样子，Thomas不知该如何给予人类安抚，只能学着曾经电影里那样为对方擦去眼泪。然而这换来的只有Newt的惊异，还有不得不回去天堂的召唤。  
再度独自呆在房间里后，Thomas盯着已经不存在的眼泪曾经沾湿过的手指，发现那是自己这幅躯壳从来没掉出来过的东西。

…

Newt为参加妹妹的毕业典礼购买的礼服。  
面对镜子中整理领带的自己，他反而失去了真切感。  
那不是他的样子，也无法和Lizzy对话，也无法坐在父母身边的座位。他没法让家人呼唤自己的名字，也无法给予一个熟悉热切的拥抱。  
系着领带穿着礼服的是Thomas，承受这一切的却是他自己。

那日他在楼下餐厅遇到了另一个“躯壳”，他是灵魂的事情一眼就可以被躯壳看穿。  
“哦，我知道你。”亚裔男孩自来熟的拍了拍他的肩膀，看起来一点也不吃惊，也不为他在做的事情惊讶。  
“我是说，我认识你的躯壳。Thomas，对吧？别这样吃惊，躯壳都认识躯壳，只要见面，上帝都会指引我们，”他指了指太阳穴。  
Newt第一次能同躯壳多说几句话，并深刻体会到躯壳的说话方式和人类没有区别。这也不奇怪，毕竟他们也要在这个世界上生活。

“让我来为你买一杯酒吧，”对方趁Newt还没抗议前就下了单。  
老实说Newt对不熟悉的人不会很亲近，却被对方的话留在了座位上。  
“应该说，让我为Thomas买一杯酒。为了在没机会告别的情况下送他一程。”

“这是什么意思？”Newt坐回椅子。一个故事总不会如此简单，仅仅这样的话，Newt去能想到最糟糕的记过。他其实不想知道答案也说不定，可惜他却有中罪恶感。

“躯壳认识每一位躯壳，即使躯壳和躯壳并不是亲密的朋友。”对面的躯壳重复那句话，“当然也知道每个躯壳的还会剩下的寿命。”

于是在酒精的刺激下，那个人娓娓道来。就是一个随口的故事，可说出来的话对于他和别的躯壳都是残酷的。  
“他只有一次了，而你就是他的最后一次。”  
没有报上名字的躯壳这样说着，却不见多么悲伤。可他没来同Newt碰杯，独饮后切断了话题，仿佛不愿继续多讲。

酒吧喧嚣吵杂，音乐载满夜晚城市的活力。可惜这切让空气变得沉重而浑浊，和心情交汇，像是酒精那般刺鼻  
Newt凝视杯中的酒，泛苦的喉咙让他失去了胃口。  
他的选择就是躯壳距离“死亡”的倒计时。  
然而“死亡”也成为了躯壳们工作的一个项目，结束后一个最后步骤。  
他完成愿望时，将会不再被人世拘束。而Thomas却迎来谢幕，根本无人与他告别，也没有像他这样再一次弥补心愿的机会，更没有天使迎接，就这样悄然离去离去。

“我还有三次，”坐在吧台旁的躯壳无问自答，冲Newt似笑非笑的竖起三根手指，想是倾诉似的说给Newt听。  
Newt的手指急躁的磨擦过酒杯口，凝固的水珠化上指尖，冰凉帮他稍稍冷却。  
他很不解，“你没有感到遗憾和不甘？嫉妒或气愤？你们相信上帝这样是正确的吗？”  
“上帝爱我们，”躯壳回答，想是被画出来似的带着自信的笑容。“这是我们的全部。而完成这六次任务，我们就圆满了。”

Newt逃走似的离去。  
没有喝一口的酒丢弃在桌子上，钱都没付，奉还给了那具有着亚洲面孔的躯壳。

…

上帝可能并不公平。

…

“你认为上帝安排的这一切都是对的吗？”那晚他看着到访的Thomas，后退避开伸来的手。他不想让Thomas简单的完成工作就离开，毕竟此刻他有着自己的火气。  
第一次Newt有时间观察眼前的存在。虽然虚幻不定，可那双眼里有活生生的光。  
如果上帝创造了人，创造了动物，也创造了天使和躯壳，那躯壳和人也没有多少不同。

Thomas舔了舔嘴唇，想是遇到不好解的麻烦，“上帝爱着你们，所以给了死去的灵魂一个机会。这没有不对，因为你们现在不就有希望完成的事情吗？”  
Newt感觉胃在翻滚。  
这不是他想要的答案。  
“那你的愿望呢？你的遗憾呢？Thomas，不要该死告诉我你活了两年没有什么想法和希望。仅仅两个月，生物也会产生自己想去做的事。”

最初相遇的那一刻，Newt吃惊在Thomas的外表。不论如何是人类的肉体，他们做着的任务，都像出租车似的出租给灵魂躯壳。  
上帝给他们的任务只有借出去身体，帮灵魂占位。随后他们就要在现在的寿命里，一边接受人类的生活，一边面对死亡临近，还被继续分配工作。  
他们是固定模子中刻出来的人偶，相信上帝说的爱，相信上帝是正确，相信上帝说的结束就是自己的结束。

“不要开玩笑，听我说。让我实现你一个愿望吧，”Newt抬手阻止了想要对他提出疑问的Thomas，也不允许对方碰触他。  
“我不是上帝，也不是天使，甚至需要借助你才能实现愿望。我只能做此时力所能及的事，用我的思维去思考，还会自私和任性。”  
他没有停止发言，即使他抱着躯壳并不理解的可能性。“如果你我都是上帝爱着的孩子，那我们应该都有一样的机会。”  
可是他又对Thomas的回答抱有期待。说到底，这两年接触着人类，带着知识在人群的社会里生活，经历了周围人的喜怒哀乐。难道Thomas的自主的思维里就没有一部分是被改变了的吗？

任何事物都会被环境与时间洗礼。有些人发现了其中糟糕的部分，让自己变得麻木或极端。有些人发觉了美好，变得开朗而积极。  
不论他们当初坚持什么，环境会让他们让这份坚持更加坚定，而或瓦解，但都会用更新的形式去整理，让自己的想法得到巩固。  
——Thomas，你肯定也有。  
躯壳也是这个社会里生活的一份子。不管是他们是遮掩，还是利用给予的知识在维持，多少都有所学习。  
即使他们理解到的，和想到的观点，可能Newt无法用人类的位置彻底认知到和理解，却也能应当能与其沟通。毕竟Thomas是他仅仅着一个半月内唯一接触多的躯壳，长度同生前度过的25年无法相提并论。

…

Thomas承认，他有些嫉妒Newt，有些羡慕人类。  
他本不该如此想，可他就生活在人类当中，看着周围的改变，接触者数不尽的人和事。  
他也想敞开肚皮和熟人大吃饮酒，也想抛开任务出去旅行拍照，更希望可以和一个人有深刻的解除与理解。  
他希望遇到其他身为躯壳的同胞，有招呼和相处，没有突如其来迅速的离别与死亡。  
他从被创作诞生，就相信上帝的爱。可上帝爱着人类，人类却各自有自己爱和相信的东西。为何他不可以选择一样自己看重的东西，抛开上帝，从而相信自己的选择？

“你确定？”  
“我确定，”Newt回答，“我不知道是不是我实现了去毕业典礼的愿望，你就会很快离去。但在此之前，我会尽全力。”  
他不能做出来保证，因为Newt察觉到不论身为人还是身为灵魂，到底还是身不由己，力不从心。  
Thomas的命运不是他能彻底颠覆重置的，他也无法思考如何去改变上帝和一切生命的体系，他可不是网络故事里的神奇存在。  
只不过如今他已经进入到Thomas的躯壳中，让Thomas执行了最后一次任务。只要他完成了属于自己的小心愿，Thomas就会从人间逝去。  
像是启动就没法组织的程序，这才是心痛而可怕的。  
既然无法阻止，他至少可以让Thomas活着时多一个选项。就像他有一个机会实现想去做的事，那Thomas也应该有个机会。

Thomas收回脚步，他不打算就这样碰触完自己的躯壳，完成这个简单的任务就回去白色的房间，等待自己的落幕的终结。  
“我只有两年的时光，Newt——我想在这里叫你的名字应该没关系吧？”  
如果Newt没有看错，他会惊奇的发现Thomas有些羞涩，还对于接来下的话感到难以启齿。  
那个躯壳是位苦恼的人士。正用舌头舔过嘴唇，不停眨动避开直视的眼睛。这是极其富有感情和思想的行为，无意识的证明他是多么独立的个体。

对于先前Newt的那些话，Thomas没有被弄到多么情绪化，想必他从诞生开始，就知道要迎来结束的一刻。不管时长时短，他都早已做好准备。所以等Newt来借用躯壳时，他也一如既往的接受了，本也没有拒绝的能力。  
他现在反而自然冷静到让Newt无话可说。毕竟Newt曾以为自己在朋友间是最冷静的那种类型，现在反而堆满了冲动。  
其实他觉得Thomas才应该是冲动的一方，可以为命运生气，抱怨，懊恼，绝望。然而都没发生。

“我想在毕业典礼的舞会音乐下跳舞。”  
“什么？”Newt以为听错了。  
Thomas玩笑似的挠了挠脖子，“因为我不会像人类那样上学，度过学年后毕业。但我想去体验一下，像那些照片里的人一样，跳着舞迎来一个转折。”  
说着这些话，Thomas在Newt眼里化作期待毕业的学生。  
他就像是一个普通的人类，怀抱着期待。

…

Lizzy没穿她当初打算参加典礼的裙子，而是选择了曾经Newt陪她外出时，在一家店橱窗看到的那件。  
Newt说那件就和夏日他们去祖母家时看到的老相册里的裙子一样，肯定很合适Lizzy。不过他可爱的妹妹却嫌弃那个样式实在是有些复古。  
她不是负责演讲的代表，可也是专门应邀演奏的学生。在弹奏前，她站在站在钢琴旁做了简单的介绍。  
Newt——而或者说Thomas。站在观众席后方，和一些没能取到座位的来客一同。  
距离很远，灯光耀眼，他看不清Lizzy的样子，却能通过声音识别出妹妹的所有表情。

她说，她等待这一刻很久，她也为此谱写了这首歌。  
她说，她感谢爱她的人的支持，还有包容她青春时期的所有任性。但爱的人走得很快，包括她的祖母，包括她的哥哥。  
她还说，她思念那个比她先一步毕业的人，却比谁都更早完成了人生。  
她最后说，她这首歌赐予所有的毕业生，还送给Newt。

“让我们为学习生涯的结束而在今日再一次夺目绽放。”

Newt在后陪听着周围的鼓掌和欢呼，眼泪下舞台更加被白光包裹。  
旋律是Newt至今听Lizzy日夜练习后最出彩的一次。  
思念和泪水让女孩纤细的手指颤抖，能听到中途细小的错误。可不论演奏以何种姿态跳动，这都是最完美的一次。

…

Newt唯一感到丢脸的就是。当学校所有广播喇叭里播放的舞会音乐时，他却逃离了舞会礼堂去厕所用水洗酸涩的眼睛和鼻子。  
而这一幕被Thomas看到。

他不能再去多注视Lizzy，因为思念是永恒的牵挂。  
可他已经满足。  
他看到Lizzy毕业时和朋友相拥拍照。  
他看到自己到访的父母就坐在第二排的座位上，父亲跌跌撞撞跑到过道给妹妹录下演奏的全程视频。  
他还看到Lizzy的舞伴是她曾经暗恋的男生，只是Newt没机会冲那个人多嘱咐几句。

“如果你还愿意盯着看这个红眼圈在你自己的脸上，我也没法阻止你，不是吗，Tommy？”Newt越过镜子冲身后的Thomas开玩笑。  
虽然镜子里无法映照出身为躯壳灵魂的Thomas，但此时从Thomas角度来说，镜子里映照着的Newt也同样是Thomas的脸，只不过哭过鼻子。  
“人类的感情实在过于丰富，”Thomas选择了个比较轻松的评价。  
Newt不得不抹了把眼睛，就此转过身。这里就他们，因为这里是距离会场最远的洗手间。  
“我很少哭。要不是这该死的音乐过于好听，我也不会像现在这样不舍。”  
该死，Thomas没有找到他话里的笑点。  
Newt省去了翻白眼的力气，随后他带着Thomas去了走廊尽头通往小操场的门，今天锁着。  
这里没有人，尽头的两间教室也不会在夜晚授课，也更加远离聚集毕业生的礼堂。毕竟这里是Newt生前的母校，他知道哪里没人。  
他决定不再冲躯壳开玩笑，至少他觉得Thomas不是一个很会开玩笑的类型。

走廊挂满了小巧的彩灯，装点了整个走廊和大堂，把走廊弄的昏暗低调却星光斑斓。  
“你却确定要让我说点什么？”Newt整理情绪后，面对Thomas站好。他们一人一边，把狭窄的走廊占据。  
现在Newt觉得自己反而像是再一次活着的人，而虚幻的Thomas被小灯泡等光点一一透过，更像校园里孤独的幽灵。只是Newt知道，他本身永远不会在这里，因为没人能认出来现在的他。  
“恭喜你即将毕业，Thomas。”  
这听起来苦涩还讽刺，然而单纯的躯壳没能发现这话里另一层含义。  
Newt只是满足了Thomas想要体验毕业的想法，却不得不发现这话自然而然连带出的另一个意思——这次任务结束后便是转折，也是落幕。  
Thomas会如同完成学业的学生，毕业后离开学校。事实上，他完成身为躯壳的工作，离开人间，永远不再出现。

…

他们不能碰触彼此，因为Thomas只要碰触躯壳，就是结束了今日维持自己存在的任务。他会被召回天堂，停留在房间中，等着最后的时刻降临。  
自然，他们谁也不会跳女步。

两个人彼此都摆出男方的姿势，像是拥抱空气中的女伴。他们看着对方，抬起来的手臂间都空空如也，着实有些好笑。  
隔着不会碰触的距离，越过不存在的舞伴，男孩们面对彼此起舞。  
广播中的音乐透过校园四面八方的喇叭回荡，把远处走廊和礼堂的人生淹没封锁，将他们秘密的隔离。  
Newt不需要担心自己脚步是不是错了，因为他不会踩到舞伴。他也清楚Thomas跳的精准，因为Thomas拥有上帝给予的知识。  
这看起来或许就像是一面镜子。  
对于Thomas来讲，对面的人类肉体就是自己。只不过他们的姿势相反，脚步相反，在走廊中间跳成圈。

“你满足了吗？”Newt一边跳着他觉得最尴尬的舞蹈，内心反而奇妙的被盛装很满。  
“你呢？”Thomas反问。他的身影那么轻盈，每个舞步却都稳重而有分量。  
“我永远爱我的家人。这一次上帝给的机会我真的没料到。”Newt无法说出来连贯的句子，因为想要表达的太多。  
英国男孩怀抱空气与Thomas一起伴随着音乐转了一圈。他们接走一致，却久久维持距离。  
“可如果当初没有选择，我会离开的更加痛快。现在我弥补了一个遗憾，却让我意识到我还有更多遗憾。”  
“那我想我也是，”Thomas用不同于曾经的口吻阐述他的想法，像是悲伤后的释然，做着最后能展露出来的一切。“跳完舞以后，我还想做很多事。”  
“我知道，”Newt应了这话。  
但他们知道这都不可能了。

…

一曲结束。  
Thomas放开了空气。

他半透明的身体走上前，捉住了英国男孩的躯壳。  
两个一样的人相拥，Newt却在躯壳中感到前所未有的空虚。

“谢谢你，Newt。”Thomas在他耳边说。

［我来迎接你了，孩子。］  
回过神，Newt已经被天使牵住了手。他变回轻盈无重量的灵魂，飞过夜空。  
Thomas独自站在挂门彩灯的走廊，没有目送Newt离开，只是孤独的走向校园大门。  
这一刻，他道别了很多事物。道别了这两年的时光。

…

Newt在天堂大门口止住脚步。  
“让我看他走到最后，”他告诉雪白的天使。

从天空凝视人间，Newt维持住自己的表情，安静的看着地上来来往往的人群。  
他瞧见Thomas离开学校徒步走向旅馆。明明死亡随时都会到来，却装作不知道。

而后那个年轻人被车撞飞，滚出很远的距离。  
人们尖叫，围成一个不敢去碰触的躯体的圈。  
Thomas躺在柏油路上，腿和胳膊扭到了骇人的角度。血泊弄湿黑棕色的短发，在夜晚路灯里折射着暗色。

他盯着天空，无光的双瞳告知他早已逝去。  
或许他还等着回到上帝来带走它。  
却没有天使来迎接，也没有灵魂回去天堂。

…

Newt凝视那双黑夜下逝去光泽的蜜糖色眼睛，遥远的距离依旧让他如同与Thomas在对视。  
他无法迎接。而Thomas也已不在那里。

天使拉住他的手，冰凉彻骨。  
他只得跟随白羽的使者转身进入大门，回去上帝那里。

已经死去的他，相比起失去肉体，现在更加空荡。

…

也许上帝并不温柔。


End file.
